


Solace

by kereia



Category: Blackthorn & Grim - Juliet Marillier
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Grim's POV on the night before Blackthorn is supposed to be executed.





	Solace

 

  
He looks at the moon through the bars of his cell and tells her of the sun.  
  
He does not speak of the rooster's call or the break of day, for both will herald her execution.  
  
Instead, he talks of summer days--of warmth on her skin and wind in her hair. He cries and evokes a gurgling stream, cool water around her ankles, and bird song in the forest.  
  
He speaks until his voice is raw, and his eyes are dry, and the moon disappears. Hoping that when they take her away, she will carry his words with her.


End file.
